User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 8
A quick favor Hello again, I have written a new story and posted it in WW. Would you be able to check it out when you get a chance? Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 21:50, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Stand-Alone pasta I'm sorry, but I can't review this. I started reading it and I got so offended that I quit. I know you probably didn't mean anything, and the story is probably some kind of commentary on hatred, but you really struck a nerve. I hate politics and vitriol. If I wanted to hear someone demonize someone and call them horrid names simply for having different beliefs, then I'd watch the monsters and creeps on Fox News and MSNBC. I'm so sick of hearing fanatics on both sides of political issues saying, "If you have a different opinion on this, then you're a worthless monster, and this country would be better off without your kind!" that I could vomit. Plus, I found the allusion to a real-life incident to be incredibly tasteless. I'm sorry, but whatever the point is, I refuse to read a story in which characters vomit hatred and dehumanize people just for their beliefs. I see enough of that in real-life, ranging from mocking others while ignoring their right to have their own beliefs to ominous comments that we should "get rid of" people with certain beliefs. I hope there are no hard feelings. Raidra (talk) 17:50, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't expect you to apologize (It was never my intent to wring some sort of apology out of you), and I was right to assume that you didn't mean anything. I believe you when you say you weren't trying to push anything. If you were that kind of person, then you would have exploded in response to my comments instead of composing the thoughtful response you gave. I can understand that it's the characters (Maybe I'm hypocritical because I have one villain who's an extreme Aryan Supremacist and a couple others who kill in the name of religion), and I applaud you for not being one of those people that thinks everything is a platform for you to get on a political tirade (unlike, you know, every frickin' celebrity who's been on the Academy Awards the last 10-15 frickin' years). I'm just so tired of the same political poop all the time I just started venting. As I thought of checking for a reply I started to wonder if I had been too harsh, if in explaining why I didn't finish I heaped things on you that you didn't deserve. In that case, let me be the one to apologize. I did think of Law & Order, so don't feel too bad because 1) that means I made a comparison to your writing and a classic TV show and 2) sometimes I like those and sometimes I don't. Sometimes when they have "ripped from the headlines" stories it's brilliant, and other times it's poorly done. Sometimes when I realize what they're ripping off I think, "Oh, I see what they're doing there!" and other times I think, "Are you kidding me?! That's what this is about!?" I seem to remember a few people having a brief conversation about good and bad L&O treatments of current events (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Banningk1979/Law_and_Order_SVU:_Slenderman_Episode). Good conversation. :As for the story, whether or not I go back to it, I can tell you that I was drawn into the story of the detective. You painted a picture of his life, family, and attitude and made me care about him. Reflecting on what I read, the suspect and his friends could be considered caricatures of the "Everything and everybody sucks except for us!" kind of punks you see a lot of nowadays, which includes a lot of the "reporters" on Fox News, MSNBC, and even ESPN2. I don't know for sure since I stopped reading, but as I reflected I also wondered if there were the elements of "Bad things can happen if you let your emotions run away from you and wish bad things on other people" and "Oh, dang, the genie's out of the freakin' bottle!" in there. :I'm thankful for your response and grateful for the comments you made. They really mean a lot to me, and I'm happy to have been some help. Whether or not I finish this particular pasta, I'll always be here for you. Hey, do you think I'd run the risk of missing Paula Deen on Dancing with the Stars to do this if I didn't value and care about you as a friend? ~stretches arms~ Come on, bring it in. :Heckler- "Bring it in"? Bring what in? :Me- Well, since there are no hard feelings, I'm asking for a friend hug. :Heckler- From a guy that wrote a story about children abducted by a cult being made to eat an actor? :Me- So, maybe a fist bump or handshake then? Raidra (talk) 01:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Queen Justine I read it last night and left a long review. One thing I forgot to mention in the review was that I liked the parallels to the real world and its politics, particularly the incident in Kentucky. If you aren't busy, would you do me a favor and give this: The Cropping of Life a read for me? Regardless, be sure to let me know when your next work is out :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:03, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for reading and for the great comment. I don't know if you saw my response or not, but you've given me a great idea for a sequel, so thank you for that. Not that I know if I'll do it or not, the end product would have to be something that I really like, otherwise I'd feel like I was wasting the time of anyone who read it. If I do make a sequel and get it posted I'll be sure to let you know. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mental Illness category in "Crucifix" Now that you explain it to me, I suppose you are correct. The Mental Illness category does fit in with the story in a way. I think I'll go ahead and add it back (although I feel like an idiot, what with this being the second time I've removed that category). SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: I completely understand. In all honesty the case you were referencing is quite disturbing to me, and I definitely think she should probably leave her position if she's not gonna do her job. My question is I wonder if she gives licenses to people who have been divorced, since the new testament says marrying a divorced person is the same as committing adultery (adultery being punishable by burning to death in the old testament). Man, look at me start rambling. Anyway, I didn't really think it was propaganda since it was coming from you, and if you'll read my comment again I think you'll see I said as much, but I still appreciate you messaging me about it. I really did like the story and thought the concept and ending were genius, it just felt like it could've been trimmed just a bit. I really don't have an issue with anything in the story, because I'm well aware it is all about character development, I was just throwing it out there that it could definitely get misinterpreted by some people who aren't as understanding of how writing works. A lot of people have a hard time separating the words from the author, but it's not something I have any trouble with. Again, thanks for messaging me and thanks for writing the story. Jay Ten (talk) 22:40, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey there Hi there, So the title of the story is Voice Messages. Thanks for taking a look at it and sorry I have taken so long to respond, it has been hard to find time to get on here lately. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 12:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re Just checking in How am I? Busy. School started so I've got to drop off and pick up my boy. I'm taking two creative writing classes so I've got to write and read all the other students' stuff, I'm editing a novel, writing query letters, plus I've been competing in non-horror writing contests, I'm also trying to finish Jonathan Franzen's new novel so I can write a review of it. It started raining early this year so I've got to fix leaks in my barn, clean out the chicken shack, and harvest. I've also got some family health issues going on, my father is very ill and my wife needs foot surgery. So, you're going to have to be patient about your stories, buddy. I'll get to them when I get to them. Hope you are doing well down there in the big easy, stay clear of voodoo curses. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:28, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Go to Napsburg If we're being completely honest, I'm indifferent about the whole thing. (I read the blog earlier today, but decided against responding.) I kinda washed my hands of the story once it was deleted. I've mentioned before my stance on re-writing original stories like Sonic.exe and Jeff the Killer as being problematic. However I may feel on the topic I must say that, if the community supports it, I'll back-up that decision. That being said, I can see this having issues in a number of aspects. The first being that since the author is unknown, it could pose some difficulties when citing the source/inspiration and could come under fire from fans of the original. (We can bypass that by linking to the creepy pasta classics wiki that hosts the original story and say that this is a re-imagined version with improved grammar, cliche reduction, etc.) I can also see some issues arising from the community (supporters/detractors) about the story. At worst, the author whose story is selected could be attacked by the original fans for not 'being the original' and criticized by detractors who say that it is 'too much like the source material.' It could also open the floodgates back up for CPC (creepy pasta character) stories that were staunched by JtK's deletion ("You guys brought Jeff back, so why can't I post my completely original story 'Vito the Killer'?"). That isn't to say I'm opposing the idea, I'm just expressing a few concerns. In the end, the decision depends on the community and how we proceed with selecting the winning version and handle the whole thing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :^ My thoughts exactly. I honestly have nothing to add. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) About Potential Jurors Hey, about that, I think the delicate point of this would be that while there are several users who could work as possible jurors, they're also good writers and may be interested to take part of this. If three or five writers don't want to take part of this, supposing it's a proposal that passes, they could work. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Remake Questions I'm going to pelt you with questions real quick. I'm guessing that the remake idea is going to pass (even if it doesn't, It'll be a good writing exercise), so I am going to go ahead and begin writing, but I had a few questions first. Obviously, it has to be true to the source material to some degree beyond the character having the name Jeff, but what degree is that? Could I get away with the following: making Jeff a single child, have his accident happen to him at prom, make him seventeen or eighteen and have his face be horribly burned in said accident which causes him to apply makeup to his face in an effort to hide the burns (that's why his face is all white in appearance)? I need to go over the original again, but what would be the same off the top of my head: his appearance (only older), his name is Jeff, he's an outcast, his mom tries to kill him, and he still gets bullied which results in his accident. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the fast response, I believe I understand. I know you'll put out a great pasta as well :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: So, you're kind of a big deal around here I do support a revised version of Jeff the Killer being hosted on the site, but there are problems that need to be ironed out when doing this sort of contest. Trying to revise and improve one of the well known pastas can be hassle for the community since that not everyone would be happy of the changes. I don't know how this contest will be structured since it would not be the typical contest, but a contest with more restrictions and scrutiny. A good justification I could see of allowing the revised JtK contest is that the "original" pasta was a fan-fiction of the 2008 YouTube video. The original creator of JtK has denied the involvement of creating the creepypasta. Overall, I do support the contest because it will be an interesting experiment, even if it fails. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 02:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh the mysteries I now see why Justine wrote SHING. It makes perfect sense, actually. I should have seen that first time, maybe I wasn't paying as much attention to details as I thought I was. Have a nice day, and be sure to let me know when you have another story ready. MrDupin (talk) 11:56, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for choosing me! I can't wait to read the entries. Fizz on my Jayce (talk) 17:41, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: You're in That's great news and I am thankful for being selected as a judge in such an interesting competition (it was first come first served, but I still get the feeling I would have been rejected if you felt that I was not up to the task). I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes. Good luck with your entry! Oaura (talk) 03:17, September 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: You're in Hey, thanks, I appreciate it buddy. Rokklaggio (talk) 14:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for when it starts. Also, should I be getting in contact with the other judges now? AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Judging Jeff Sorry it took so long to reply, I've been caught up with some real life issues. I will be busy the next couple of days, but I wanted to say we need to be thinking the criteria of judging the stories and the rules of the contest. For example, we need to specify how much a writer can deviate from the original material. I believe this could be done by drawing a basic bullet-point draft of what needs to be put in the story. For example: 1) Bullying 2) Fight with bullies 3) Jeff kills his parents Of course that's very raw and I just made it up, but I think something like that should be done, so that the basic identity of the pasta is kept intact. Also, have we concluded on how the stories will be sumbitted? I believe pastebin is perfect for that (or some other, off-site tool). If that's the case, we should make it clear that stories with bad grammar won't be accepted (as it will be double trouble to edit). What about length? The original story isn't that long, so I believe the sumbission shouldn't be very long too. The original is about 5000 words, so I don't think stories above 9000-10000 words should be accepted. That's my thoughts, tell me what you think. MrDupin (talk) 16:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good to me. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 16:55, September 24, 2015 (UTC) POTM/Recommendation to You I know it is to late for this month's recommendation, but the story Voice Messages is a story I have strong feelings towards nominating. In fact, I'd like you to read it, and see if we share a similar opinion on it. I think it's a story you'd enjoy a lot. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 00:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Delphia Maps No problem man, I'll read over it sometime in the next week or so. Now, how much of the community would you like this to be available to? (everyone, donors, specified, specific request, etc). I plan on leaving this option purely to the author, so... that's about it. One more thing, would you like me to tell people it was made by BanningK of Creepypasta, or leave that out, or put your actual name (whatever it is), or whatever you like. AMarbleHornet (talk) 15:46, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: The thread wasn't locked early, I just closed it on the deadline so the votes could be tallied without confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry for taking so long to reply, I had issues with my laptop. Anyways, thank you for letting me judge. It means a lot to me! Skepolo 11:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Did you read Deadly Ghost? (Did you read my story yet, I wonder if it accepted or not? Just wondering.) I have a question, recently I was blocked for "Pointless edits" can you clarify what that would be for me? Thanks Yee4926 (talk) 18:26, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Page problem? Hi. I'm not sure if it's my computer or not but there's no text on The Faith Zone . HumanoidGlamMonster (talk) 17:30, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Responded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying! I was surprised I got an answer to be honest! It helped a lot, thanks! Yee4926 (talk) 22:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Bad Blog This blog should be deleted. MrDupin (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:09, October 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Test I somehow missed the entire thing of editing being disabled, when I saw RC I thought it was just a really slow day lol. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:37, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Judging Position That is perfectly fine. I mean I completely understand why the others wouldn't want me to judge a contest this big. I mean, I hardly know anyone on this wiki, and if I do it's because I fought with them. But hey! I'll submit an entry to the contest now. :) Fizz on my Jayce (talk) 22:54, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Good Ol' Secret Bar Sure, I'll fix up your bar! Speaking of first pastas, mine was the first part in a series that I just posted the 4th part in the writer's workshop. If you have time I would love if you read them all. I am looking for tips on smart phone usage in part 4 since I don't have a smart phone. Links to parts 1 through 3 are on my profile. *wink* XD Umbrello (talk) 01:02, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : Ha ha, I guess we're just too old for these new fangled technologies. Btw, I just did a bunch of fixes to Secret Bar, so please check them out and see if they're all okay with you. Umbrello (talk) 01:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) A little Feedback Hey Banning, Could you help me with a story I have written. I am thinking about using it in the contest. At the moment it is in WW and is titled Bedtime for my Daughter. If you could find the time to look it over that would be great. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Story So, I dislike doing this, especially for an unfinished story, but this is one that feedback is very important on. I've gone ahead and uploaded the first three chapters of Oceanic to the writer's workshop, and I was wondering if you could give it a look. I haven't exactly had decades of free time to write, but I'd love any feedback I received. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:502601 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Banning. I don;t know if this is a bad thing to do here, but I would just like to let you know that I read one of your pastas Of Beauties And Beasts. So... yeah :| . I noticed you have readings of your pastas on your page so I thought if you'd want, you could put it there. Good pasta, great job, and keep up the cool stories :) A quick call for help. Hey Banning, I have decided to write a different story for the contest, could you check it out. It is in WW and titled Brian Wakes Up. Please let me know if this one is better suited to the contest rather than the other I've written, Bedtime for my Daughter. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 06:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi I was hoping that you could review/critique my story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:503536 Thank you SmidgetTheMidget (talk) 22:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC)SmidgetTheMidget My Pasta Hello I'm a new writer and my story was removed but instead of spamming you with hate I would like ask for a direction to point in for a person to help me with re-writing my pasta because my pasta I feel had decent potential but I wanted to upload the bare minimum so I ruined its chances. I would like to speak to a person about my story because I'm a fan of open criticism and that was my wake up call. Sincerely XLSGRxFTW (talk) 06:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Your JTK Pasta I read your JTK Pasta and loved it. There is a problem though, someone pointed out that it is over 10k words long and it can't be over that. I made an appeal to have it overlooked because I was worried that they'd trash it and move onto the others, if you wan't me to remove that post please let me know and I shall do it. I apologize for acting out of turn and I don't presume to speak for you, I'd just really hate to see that awesome pasta be ignored or disqualified for such a silly reason. I hope you and your JTK win! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:33, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, be sure to let me know when the shortened version or rework is done if it comes to that. I had tried to think of a way to suggest shortening it when I left you my first message on it, but it doesn't seem like it would be right no matter how I tried to envision cutting it. You made a complete experience and all of the story felt necessary. I felt like the no longer than 10k words rule was made in case of bad submissions, that way they wouldn't be spending over an hour reading something that they absolutely hated, but I get what you mean by not wanting special treatment. I'm glad that you got to write something else that also wasn't Tobit. I love Tobit, but I like being able to read radically different stories from you, only so many different directions you can go with Tobit. Keep at it and try not to get discouraged if the worst comes to pass :) You wrote the winning pasta in my eyes. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:28, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know if this will be of help (hopefully it won't have to be something you consider), but one way I looked at cutting it was to cut out everything until the following line "The day the Woods family actually pulled into their new home..." and cut everything after the line "As he left the room, he looked back at his sleeping brother one last time, before he vanished into the night." However, you'd still be sitting at 14K words and some change. You might be able to cut out some the dialogue exchange between Jeff, Liu and the bullies before their fight, but you'd still be at over 13K. ::I'll stop pestering you about it, but I feel like what you have now (or a complete rewrite, if it comes to cutting things) would be the way to go, because if you have to cut things to under 10K words, then the story is going to be horribly butchered and it'll be a lesser experience than what you had made beforehand. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for submitting a shortened version, I really appreciate it :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Shorter Okay, I'll let you know what I think. I don't have time to look it over tonight, but I'll try tomorrow or the day after. I admit, I wish you had waited things out a bit to see if they changed the rule or not, I know you didn't want to create a ruckus or anything (and I respect that immensely), but it was soooo good. In the end, what's done is done and it was your choice :) I left a very bad joke in regards to you cutting the story that might make Empyre and Humboldt proud on Underscorre's blog post [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:35, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry that I haven't read it yet, I'll get to it tonight or tomorrow. I had a user war happen on my website, so I'm trying to put an end to a lot of drama right now. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) JtK Story Questions I thought I'd make this new header to point out things that I didn't understand or felt was incorrect as I read through the story (currently in the process of still reading, will remove this parenthesized portion when done). "Jeff became flustered and while in the process of trying to make yet another come back, the girl behind the register removed all doubt by speaking to the boys herself." Remove all doubt of what? It feels and sort of looks like something was cut out here. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's not integral to the story, but I recall you having something to where Officer Williamson blushed after Jeff made the comment about screwing Randy's mother, if possible I think adding that line back in would add a little to the story by highlighting how on the mark Jeff may have been. :I remember some of the other stuff that you've cut such as the store they went and hung out at after the fight and Jeff's analysis of the situation before it escalating to a fight and I agree with your decision to remove those scenes. (Still reading) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright I finished it, it looks good. You kept all of the important bits intact and it doesn't come across as though things have been cut, still a shame though, also still a great story. I noticed a two grammatical errors and I thought I'd go ahead and bring them up here instead of on the contest page or just leave them be. :: “But Jeff, you can kick the shit of them, why would we walk away?” Liu asked. - You left out the word "out" between shit and of. ::Jeff couldn’t resist a small jab, “Yeah, sorry about that Miss Hayden. Me and Liu had no idea that it was okay for your son and his friends and mess with our bikes without asking.” - The word and between friends and mess should be "to". [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Anytime, I appreciate all that you've done for me and the wiki. I noticed that, I'm glad to have been of help :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:44, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Due to the timespan the story is taking to produce, I added the next chapter to the writer's workshop page. If you could look at it and offer some advice/criticism, that'd be absolutely fantastic. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:502601#5 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:41, October 22, 2015 (UTC)